User talk:Danila54
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jay, Raven and Lark page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 15:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Bane I think the image is good and doesn't need deleting. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:17, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Starro I changed the name because that character is Starro, even if they don't call him that in the episode it is still Starro. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:39, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're asking. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:14, January 29, 2014 (UTC) You can name the images, you don't have to upload them as what you have them saved as on your computer. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:26, January 29, 2014 (UTC) What are you talking about? How am I evil or disrespectful? Your other edits were terrible and once again all the images are called "screenshot etc" so I'm either going to have to delete them when you upload duplicates with better names or rename them and categorise them myself. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:55, March 18, 2014 (UTC) DC Cinematic Universe The DC Cinematic Universe doesn't include Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy, it starts with Man of Steel and continues in the Man of Steel 2. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:28, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Because everyone (Nolan, Zack Snyder, David Goyer) involved has said multiple times that the Nolan trilogy has nothing to do with the Man of Steel universe. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:21, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Man of Steel is the start of the DC Cinematic Universe. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:57, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Templates There are pre-loadable templates for creating pages now. Try recreating Alien Robot Girls using one this time. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:00, May 9, 2014 (UTC) When you create a new page there should be this: http://picpaste.com/pics/New_Article-vdfzYLHe.1399641544.jpg at the top of the page. Click on Character and it will load a template so you should get the layout right. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:19, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm just going to keep deleting it until you do it right. If you really can't find the button look at Template:Newpage Character - Doomlurker (talk) 13:40, May 9, 2014 (UTC) If there is no information for some sections just leave them as To be added. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:04, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Images When you upload images they should be added to categories. For images from films, for instance Batman Returns go in the category Batman Returns Images and Justice League: Doom go in Justice League: Doom Images. For images from TV series like The Batman or Justice League go in The Batman Images and Justice League Images categories. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Beware the Batman I created the core articles for them but I do have a life outside wikia, I will create the articles but I'm focusing on animated films first. Then I'll do Animated TV Movies. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:29, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll start to do it, and you will continue! You NEED to add categories to the images you upload. Beware the Batman images should be put in the Beware the Batman Images category. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Cyborgs are humans with robotic enhancements, we don't know what Cypher is, it might all just be a suit. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Your Lady Shiva article was atrocious, so many mistakes and missing segments, it just looked a mess. And I didn't realise that Cypher said "I'm a human, just upgraded" so yes, he is a Cyborg. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:21, February 16, 2015 (UTC) It's blurry and low quality. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:55, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Images I asked you to categorise images when you upload them. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, I always forget about it! Well go back and do it rather than apologise. -Doomlurker (talk) 07:22, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Looks like you've forgotten again. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:35, June 26, 2015 (UTC) You know when you upload images you can just write Category:Beware the Batman Images in the summary section. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:29, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I will always do it. Sometimes, I just need to separate from my laptop and when I will return to it, of course I'll do what I have to do. I already added this category to my images! I'm telling you a quicker way to do it where you don't have to go back to each image because they will already be categorised. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:31, June 29, 2015 (UTC) The Joker from Assault on Arkham is the same Joker from the game series, the founder of the wiki put him as deceased. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC)